The present invention relates to a system and method for settling purchases of goods and services between a buyer and a seller.
When a buyer purchases goods from a seller, the buyer generally acknowledges receipt of the goods and then begins the process to pay the seller. The process may include awaiting an invoice from the seller, checking the invoice against goods received, sending the invoice to an accounts payable department, and then sending a check from the buyer's account on a payment date usually delayed significantly from the date of performance. This delay creates an obvious financial disadvantage for the seller.
The buyer, who may record numerous transactions daily, must record receipt of the goods for each invoice and follow each invoice through the accounts payable department until payment is sent on the payment date. Furthermore, the buyer's accounts payable department may be further frustrated by receiving orders on the same day that have different payment dates and many different sellers. Thus, the buyer is burdened with tracking invoices and creating payments to numerous different sellers as a daily course of business.